


Hunger

by Nidatoht



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Revival, Mira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: An Awoken Warlock reawakens for the first time.
Kudos: 2





	Hunger

There was an aching in her stomach unlike something she’d ever felt before. Or was this the first time she was experiencing it? The Awoken wasn’t sure, but the ache in the pit of her belly was nothing compared to the dryness of her mouth and throat so bad it burned. Like she was dying. 

She didn’t remember standing, but there she was, falling to her knees, frantically looking around for something, for water. But she was surrounded by desert and abandoned buildings made of sandstone. She expected herself to lack strength as she pulled herself to what looked like a water basin, but the motion was rather easy. Hopelessness panged through her as she reached the basin, only to find it empty. 

“Guardian, are you feeling well?” A monotone voice asked. 

The woman choked out a word, a name, but the dryness of her throat prevented her from speaking it aloud. 

Skye…? 

Why the name was significant to her fled from her memories like a fleeting dream. 

Just like the dehydration and a portion of the hunger. 

Her mouth watered, the stickiness on her tongue fading away. Or were the sensations real? 

She inhaled deeply, pushing herself to her feet. The fatigue had faded, and despite not knowing where she was, she knew that her muscles were strong. 

The awoken looked at the thing that whirled, seeming to look her over with intense curiosity. 

“Guardian?  _ Eyes up, Guardian _ ! I was able to recover a portion of your DNA and bring you back. I have been searching for you for many years and you have been dead for many more. I am your Ghost.” It hummed in a feminine voice. 

The woman felt her brows furrow. She reached out to touch the strange machine only to see gloved hands she did not recognize. Her confusion grew as she inspected them.

The Ghost whirled in something akin to annoyance. “Guardian!” It pressed. 

She looked up again, some strange writing she didn't know, painted onto the stone. Or did she? It called to her. The rest of the room was filled with shattered mirrors, rusted racks covered with tattered clothing, and a table with old rotting tubes of some sort of creams. The doors and windows seemed boarded up. 

“What does it say?” She asked quietly. 

The Ghost maneuvered to look at it, scanning the text. “Names in a dead language. Skye and… Mira.” 

“Mira…” she repeated the name and the Ghost turned to her. 

“Your name is Mira, then, but we need to go.” It urged her. 

“I think…” she mumbled, the name felt so familiar. 

Something beyond their walls screeched, something that was unlike anything she could even imagine. 

“Listen closely, Guardian. We are gonna get you somewhere safe. We will find you a ship and a weapon and get you back to the city.” It said, before making for one of the exits. The Ghost paused, waiting for her to follow. 

“What city?” She,  _ Mira  _ asked, remaining firmly planted. 

“The  _ Last  _ City. There are other Guardians there.” 

“Why?”

The Ghost paused. “Why?” It repeated. 

“Why there? Why  _ me?” _

“I am a Ghost, created by the Traveler to find people like you to help protect this sector of space. You are now filled with the Traveler’s Light. You can help battle the darkness.” 

“But wh-“

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a loud bang against the opposite door. 

“Guardian I will explain later, but you must follow me now.” 

Gritting her teeth, she followed the little machine. It found its way to a small cache of weapons, old but working. Taking up arms, she traveled through the desert, the heat bringing an odd feeling of déjà vu. 

The Ghost kept chiming in about some ship that may have been in working order, but Mira could only consider what sort of world this Ghost could be leading her to. 

Her distraction nearly caused her demise. 

Something, no, a strange creature appeared and fired at her. 

Mira barely got out of the way before the Ghost exclaimed, “Fallen!” 

With some instinct she wasn’t sure of, she fought, but the sound of fighting only seemed to draw more to their location. 

“Use your grenade!” The Ghost instructed. “Your Light, summon it.” 

“What  _ grenade? _ ” She imagined if she wasn’t wearing this strange helmet, the Ghost would have seen the frustration plain on her features as she tried to keep behind cover. 

“Just focus on it.” The Ghost continued. 

Mira gritted her teeth, but tried to focus on whatever this Ghost was trying to tell her about. She could only feel the return of that gnawing hunger in the pit of her stomach, of her soul. 

It was all she could feel, sense. So she focused on it. 

It was so prominent, she could practically take hold of it, mold it. So she did. 

She tried to imagine what a grenade was like, molded it in her mind, holding out her hand before it formed there. Instinct took over once more, as she leaned out from behind her cover and threw her grenade. 

It raced through the air before landing. It drew the Fallen in and then went off, practically killing her enemies in one fell swoop. 

Mira exhaled in relief and if the Ghost could look pleased, she imagined it would be the face it would wear. 

“We need to keep moving. We need to try and find you a ship. We can get you to the Last City.”

“I didn't agree to this.” She said as she peaked from around her cover and took out a few more Fallen.

“We will have this discussion when we get you to safety.” 

Mira snapped her head to look at the Ghost. It would be a mistake. 

A Fallen that must have been camouflaged, pounced on her. It batted her gun away from her and knocked her to the ground. It let out a battle cry and pointed a gun at her. She struggled, preventing him from getting a clean shot. 

She wailed on him, desperately trying to get him off of her. Shutting her eyes right, she pulled upon that strange sensation, that hunger once more. With an open palm, she thrust her hand forward. She could feel some sort of energy burst from it. She opened her eyes as a purple light rapidly enveloped the creature, disintegrating it. It  _ consumed  _ it, before reinvigorating her. 

“You are powerful, Guardian.” The Ghost hummed in satisfaction. 

Mira exhaled in relief, laying her head back for just a moment. The Ghost was already bobbing with impatience as it looked down at her.

Standing, she scanned the area. It was quiet, for now. 

So she picked a direction and started walking. 

“What are those abilities?” She asked. 

The Ghost swirled around her, scanning for any enemies nearby. “They are your manifestation of Light. I believe you are a warlock capable of summoning void.”

“Void doesn’t exactly sound like ‘Light.’” She mumbled as she trudged through the sands. 

“It is supposed to be the understanding of the vacuum beneath the Light. The unknown.” It explained. 

“Mm.. that doesn’t really make a whole lot of sense.”

“There are more Guardians at the Tower who could explain it best, who could teach you. It is a very safe place. You will be able to see many other Guardians there and the Traveler’s Walk is pleasant.” The Ghost paused. “There is a ship nearby. I may be able to fix it.” 

The light from its core blinked before zooming off in a direction. With a sigh, Mira broke into a run and followed.

After some time, they arrived at some large building, like a hanger. It was dark, so her Ghost shined a light. She kept her gun ready, her eyes scanning for any sort of movement. 

“Careful, I am picking up some movement.” The Ghost tried to keep its voice quieter. 

Mira’s eyes swept the area, not seeing much. She traveled further into the hangar, until her Ghost piped up. 

“There, a ship. I will get it flying again.” The Ghost’s monotone voice called out as it vanished into the ship. 

A bump made Mira look to the ceiling. Something large leaped down, shaking the ground when it landed. 

The Awoken took a step back, raising her gun and opening fire. 

_ “Be careful. That is a Fallen Captain.”  _ Her Ghost warned her over some sort of communication device in her helmet. 

“I’m  _ trying. _ ” She said, diving for cover. She focused and summoned up her ‘Light.’ She threw her grenade before opening fire. 

It seemed to work, destroying the creature’s shield. She exchanged fire with it. The creature’s shots found their mark and she cried out in pain. 

“ _ Draw on your Light for one final attack.”  _

Mira exhaled slowly, focusing. She imagined something bigger, drawing something that would destroy whatever touched it. She pulled it forward, letting it build and build before she moved from her cover. 

With a war cry, she released it. It flew forward slowly. The Fallen Captain tried and failed to move from its path. Like a gravitational pull, the void drew it in before exploding. Mira brought up a hand to cover her face and the burst of energy threw her back. 

Moving her hand, she looked at the damage. The ground was ravaged and whatever was left of the Captain was gone. 

Relief washed over her. 

The Ghost said, beginning to transmat her, breaking down her matter before reforming it in the ship.  _ “I am done. Let us get you somewhere safe.”  _

The fog of her first awakening still clung to her mind. She knew that whatever memories she had before this were gone and even now as her Ghost spoke in her ear, she wasn’t sure what would lie before her. 


End file.
